


Calendrier de l'Avent - OS Star Wars

by MissPsyche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPsyche/pseuds/MissPsyche
Summary: C'est l'Avent et en cette période de l'année, on a souvent un calendrier de l'Avent avec des chocolats ou des petites cadeaux. Alors pourquoi ne pas en faire un sur plusieurs fanfictions. Ce recueil fera donc partie de la série "Calendrier de l'Avent". Il y a 5 livres différents pour 5 fandoms.Star Wars, troisième fandoms du calendrier.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Seuls au monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> Je remercie ma bêta **AurelPatte** pour la correction de ce texte.

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées entre la rencontre de Leia Organa et Luke Skywalker. Le jeune homme s’était, pour commencer, épris de la jeune femme. Ils avaient eu plein de péripéties qui les avaient menés à découvrir que Luke était le fils de Dark Vador. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal avec cette nouvelle, mais Leia ainsi que son meilleur ami Han Solo, avaient tout fait pour remonter le moral du jedi. Ils avaient embarqué dans le faucon millénium, bien décidé à découvrir les paysages resplendissants des planètes. 

Leur voyage commença avec un petit séjour à la Contrée des Lacs, sur Naboo. Ils y virent quelques Shaaks. C’était une étape qui les aida avant tout à se reposer de leur aventure. La fatigue était bien présente après les divers combats qu’ils avaient pu mener. Ce fut aussi un temps pour le récent couple de Leia et de Luke de s’apprivoiser un peu plus. Ils avaient fait ce qu’un couple normal faisait et qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu le temps de faire. En abandonnant un peu Han Solo et Chewbacca. 

Ensuite, ils avaient fait un tour du côté de Kashyyyk, la planète où vivaient les Wookiees. Le géant poilu avait pu discuter avec ses congénères. Puis, un passage à Mon Cala avait permis au couple d’avoir un peu d'intimité et de douceur. Ils se découvraient au fur et à mesure du temps. Han et Chewbacca avaient réussi à voir des Mon Calamari et les Quarren, les amoureux avaient bien ri devant leurs anecdotes quotidiennes. A Endor, il y eut également cette ambiance où ils oubliaient ce qu’ils avaient vécu. 

La fin de leur périple les mena à Krownest, une planète blanche. Luke sortit du vaisseau suivi de près par Leia. Il enlaça la jeune femme en collant son dos à son torse et en mettant sa tête dans son cou. Il inspira son parfum et lui dit :  
“Je t’aime, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Quoiqu’il arrive dans le futur où que l’on aille.”  
Elle regarda le paysage face à elle avant de dire d’une voix douce :  
“Magnifique... vraiment, magnifique.”  
Luke ne savait pas si elle parlait de sa phrase ou du paysage qui se présentait face à eux. 

La neige tombait en petits flocons aussi délicatement qu’une plume. Elle s'éparpillait comme les feuilles des arbres en automne. Elle formait une couche qui se déformait quand un poids conséquent se posait sur elle. Elle était blanche, d’un blanc pur, démuni de saleté. C’était un beau spectacle reposant et apaisant. La neige ramenait de la pureté après les horreurs qu'ils avaient pu voir. Tout était hors du temps, ils étaient en suspens dans l'univers, quelque part. 

Après cela, ce fut la fin de leur périple et de nouvelles aventures allaient très bientôt arriver, mais tout était beaucoup plus serein. Leia et Luke montraient souvent leur amour l'un pour l'autre et devant les autres en restant tout de même discret. Han Solo et Chewbacca profitaient de la vie pour aider dans la justice. Ils faisaient en sorte que les siths ne puissent pas trop évoluer dans ce monde devenu enfin calme après tant d'années de batailles acharnées contre les forces du mal. Tout allait pour le mieux et tout irait pour le mieux, jusqu'à la naissance du fils de Leia et Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 3 :** Neige  
>  **Trois cent soixantième Et si :** Et si Luke n’était pas le frère de Leia  
>  **Couple 45 :** Luke/Leia  
>  **Prompt 69 :** "Magnifique... vraiment, magnifique."  
>  **je t’aime 41 :** Je t’aime, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés  
>  **ACTION 54 :** enlacer quelqu'un  
>  **Cap ou pas cap n°2380 :** écrire l'un des textes du calendrier de l'avent sans jamais utiliser le mot "Noël"  
>  **Titre du 29/11/2020 :** Seuls au monde


	2. Une partie de mon âme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.  
> Je remercie ma bêta **AurelPatte** pour la correction de ce texte.

Rey était en train de s'occuper de ses deux filles. Elle leur faisait faire des petits gâteaux. Comme une famille normale. La guerre avait été longue et difficile. Mais elle avait trouvé un équilibre avec son petit-ami, Ben Solo alias Kylo Ren. Ce dernier était sûrement en train de s'occuper de leur fils. Leur joli fils. Leurs magnifiques enfants. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle voyait encore ses amis qui étaient aussi très fiers d'elle et elle d'eux. Chacun avait une belle vie. 

Rey laissa ses filles jouer dans le salon et alla voir son conjoint et son fils. Ils étaient sur la terrasse et jouaient à essayer de s’attraper. Rey alla serrer son copain dans ses bras en posant sa tête entre ses omoplates. Elle sentait le ventre de Ben monter et descendre au rythme de ses respirations. Leur fils partit plus loin. En laissant le couple profiter de la douceur du vent. Ils avaient trouvé refuge sur une planète au climat modéré donc avec du soleil, du vent, de la pluie ou de la neige. 

Plus tard dans la journée, Rey avait proposé un jeu calme en famille. Ciase, leur fille la plus âgée ne voulait pas faire cela alors elle décida de partir à l’étage. Un quart d’heure après, n’entendant aucun son en provenance du haut de la maison, Ben annonça :  
“Je vais aller voir ce qu’est en train de faire Ciase, continuez sans moi.  
\- D’accord, mais fait attention à ne pas trop l’embêter, elle veut peut-être rester seule, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne monte.”

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Jedi entendit Ben dire d'une voix paniquée :  
"Ma chérie, j'aimerais que tu éteignes le sabre laser de papa, que tu le poses par terre avec le côté du laser vers papa, que tu te décales et que tu laisses papa prendre son sabre laser."  
Rey laissa ses enfants dans le salon pour monter quatre à quatre les marches. Elle trouva son petit-ami, les bras en l'air, le visage tordu de panique. 

Ciase fit ce que son père lui dit et courut se cacher derrière sa mère. Cette dernière lui demanda :  
"Va dans le salon rejoindre ton frère et ta soeur."  
Elle se mit face à Ben qui avait rangé son sabre dans sa commode et qui soufflait lentement pour se calmer. Puis, d'un coup, il serra Rey dans ses bras en disant :  
"J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparé.  
\- Epouse-moi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Nous ne serions plus séparés, à jamais. Je t'aime, épouse-moi !"

Rey réfléchit quelques minutes. Elle se dit qu'après 8 ans vécus ensemble, alors pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas se marier pour officialiser encore plus leur amour. Rien ne les en empêcherait, ça n'allait rien changer à leur vie. Alors, elle lui répondit tranquillement :  
"Oui, je veux bien t'épouser."  
Ben fit tourner Rey dans les airs avant de l'embrasser avec passion.  
“Je t'aime tellement mon amour."  
Le soir même, une fois les enfants endormies. Ils parlaient déjà de leur mariage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 4 :** Famille  
>  **Défi couple 341 :** Rey/Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)  
>  **Dialogue 36 :** « - Epouse-moi.  
> \- Pourquoi ?  
> \- Pourquoi pas ? »  
>  **La vie des parents : Kylo/rey :** l'enfant veut devenir un vrai jedi et pique le sabre de papa qui panique en voyant son enfant jouer avec une arme aussi dangereuse  
>  **Prénom 23 :** Callum  
>  **je t’aime 52 :** Je t’aime, épouse-moi !  
>  **ACTION 118 :** Serrer quelqu’un dans ses bras  
>  **Titre du 15/11/2020 :** Une partie de mon âme


	3. Neige bleue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte vient d'une idée de défi du serveur Discord : l'enfer de Dante.

Anakin posa la dernière boîte de décoration pour le réveillon dans le salon où trônait déjà un magnifique et grand sapin vert foncé. Sa femme, Padmé qui avait revêtu un blouson marron style aviateur et un jolie pantalon droit noir. Anakin ne pouvait pas ne pas l’admirer, elle était la plus belle femme qu’il n’est jamais vu. Padmé rougissait à chaque fois qu’elle le voyait la fixer. Puis elle détournait la tête pour continuer ce qu’elle faisait. 

Padmé sortit des boîtes pleines de guirlandes. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. La femme les tria par couleur avant de choisir celle qu’elle allait mettre dans le sapin de deux mètres dix bien fourni. Elle choisit également les boules en verre pour le réveillon. Elle avait sélectionné la couleur rouge et doré. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas utilisé ses couleurs, depuis plusieurs années. Padmé avait eu une période bleu et argenté qu'Anakin détestait.

Padmé pris une des guirlande, la déposa sur les branches les plus haut du sapin. Puis elle la fit tourner en rond autour de l'arbre. Anakin fit la même chose avec une deuxième longue écharpe de couleur doré. Une fois, les deux guirlandes disposées sur l'arbre, les deux jeunes gens reculèrent pour admirer. Anakin prit ça femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui tendre une petite boîte où elle avait déposé quelques boules de verre à mettre dans le sapin. 

Ils décorèrent le sapin ensemble toute l'après-midi. Ils profitaient de leur moment ensemble. Ils aimaient se voir en dehors de leur relation professionnelle. Obi-Wan Kenobi, ne disait plus rien sur leur amour même s'il n'était pas pour. Il voyait bien qu'Anakin était heureux et plus calme quand il était avec Padmé que quand le jedi essayer de les convaincre de ne pas être ensemble de peur que Yoda et les autres le découvre et les séparent violemment. 

En parlant du jedi, il frappa à la porte de l'appartement du couple pour amener un système qui ferait de la fausse neige bleue pour qu'elle tombe délicatement et reste sur le sapin, mais disparaissent dès qu'elle toucherait le sol. Il serra les deux jeunes gens ses bras en déposant la machine à neige par terre pour l'installer. Il prit de leur nouvelle et admira leur travail. Il était content de les voir heureux. Il ne les incitait pas à être ensemble, mais ne les empêchait pas. 

Quelques heures, plus tard, le dispositif était installé, Obi-Wan était parti et le couple était tranquillement assis sur le canapé en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Il admirait leur sapin et sa décoration. Anakin posa délicatement sa bouche sur celle de sa femme avant de lui dire :  
"Je voudrais que nos enfants aient le même sapin."  
Padmé émus l'embrassa avec tout son amour. Le couple s'enlaça devant leur travail de la journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les défis que j'ai utilisé pour ce OS sont :  
>  **Thème du défi festif 14 :** Guirlande  
>  **Défi couple 349 :** Anakin /Padmé  
>  **Personnage 67 :** Anakin Skywalker  
>  **Défi baiser 123 :** Un baiser au moment de décorer le sapin.  
>  **Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°190 -** Placer le mot Sapin  
>  **ACTION 260 :** Finir la décoration de sapin  
>  **Lieu du 10/12/2020 :** Devant le sapin de Noël  
>  **Mot du 07/12/2020 :** Sapin  
>  **Mignonnerie du 06/12/2020 :** Vos personnages décorent le sapin  
>  **Vol du défi : Mot du 08/12/2020 :** Guirlande  
>  **Titre du 08/12/2020 :** Neige bleue  
>  **Les vêtements de votre personnage : Padmé :** Blonson style aviateur, pantalon


End file.
